okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mafu1,54/Reficul's theory
We all know that Reficul was an angel, being more precise, a Seraphim who is the chief of the angels of Elux, goddess of the same world as her, if you do not know it .... there is another matter. But one thing no one else knows (apart from the DSP itself) is the reason for its fall, and so I thought of three hypotheses that one is acceptable and the others are crazy, as usual mine :3 Do you know who the Sol is? it is the new Seraphim of Elux after the going of Reficul Now let's analyze it right. To be direct: let's go to her clothes, she has more protection if we compare with the other angels of Elux. She has a kind of armor But why would she have that armor? And I tell her: she could have fought with Reficul in the past and thus have knocked her out of her world. So she went up to Serafim. #'What is an Angel Seraphim? (≖ლ≖๑ )' An angel Seraphim is the angel who is nearest to God ❦ ════ •⊰❂⊱• ════ ❦ Soon you already know well summarized what is an angel Seraphim. But, finally, why would she overthrow Reficul? She could have knocked over Reficul because of her love for Sin. Calm down, I'll explain further 'Now another question: Why is she always in armor?' She must have this armor always, since she must expect some attack from Reficul to retaliate or maybe an army that Reficul supposedly did. And with that thought of always thinking about her, whether she might attack or not, she might have acquired sick feelings for her, just like Elwine by Nadine / Chlomaki ┎━─━─━─━─━─━─━─ WHAT HELPS ME IN THIS HYPOTHESIS? ' ┖━─━─━─━─━─━─━─━ • Relation of Reficul with Sin • Reficul in an art was falling right by a sword that in the third point I explain • His sick passion for Reficul Now seeing this image better, look at the sword that Sun is holding ...... coincidence? I THINK NOT!! 'Guilty of Sin Without that pretty little snake, who would have thought she could do a great deal of damage? And that's what I'm going to explain To tell you the truth, this is more a complement than another hypothesis. Well let's start by its name Sin is a sin in English, meaning a relationship between an angel and a demon or anything other than an angel could be a sin. Sin was based on the forbidden fruit of Bible history that God had said that Adam and Eve could not taste the fruit and who convinced Eve to eat the apple? A Snake that is the symbol of evil in the bible, meaning Sin could be a temptation for Reficul. '┎━─━─━─━─━─━─━─━' ''' What helps me in this hypothesis? ┖━─━─━─━─━─━─━─━' • His name is sin. • She accepts that Reficul has a lover, but she knows that Reficul has one. • She is always affectionate with Reficul and Mors, son of both. HYPOTHESIS 3 ✝Partners Reficul as she was a Seraph she was the closest to Elux and so Elux would have made Reficul the demon queen of his world. Yes, I know this is kind of crazy but why not? ┎━─━─━─━─━─━─━─━ 'What helps me in this hypothesis? ┖━─━─━─━─━─━─━─━' • ANYTHING!! • One thing that gets worse is the Reficul wiki that says they hate each other! ;-; 'ভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভভ''' So that was my theory about the fall of Reficul so I hope you enjoyed it ~ Category:Blog posts Category:Reficul's World